Time Travel Ark
The Time Travel Ark is a cancelled Ark for Auto Theft which was revealed on December 18th 2015, when BCGGames decided to reveal all the cancelled arks in the works after cancellation of expansions in November. This Ark would be DLC 8, following the Liberty City Ark and was due for release February 2016. In march 2016, the DLC was turned into a comic, and BCGGames confirmed that it is canon to the story of Auto Theft. It was confirmed in December 2018 that all Time Travel aspects in Auto Theft are completely non-canon, as people do not like this part of the story. Plot A year after Lucy Wilde returned to happily live with her family, in 2016, she decides to go on a holiday with Gru and her children to vice city, but whilst on an ascending plane at the airport, the plane is assualted and destroyed by a buzzard chopper, leaving Lucy as the sole survivor of the flight. Hours later, she rises from her hospital bed with several burns, many having affected her backside. A nurse regretfully informs her of the demise of her family, leaving Lucy distraught. This sets Lucy out on a personal mission to hunt down and avenge her family. The killer, Michael Ramsbottom, anonymously lures Lucy over to Sandy shores airfield, where he holds her at gunpoint and reveals himself as the killer. He stuns her and flees in a crop duster, prompting Lucy to pursue him during a raging storm. The two then reach a very high point in the sky, where two lightning bolts form together and open a portal, which the two drive through, revealed to be Michael time travelling at his free will. Afterwards, Lucy exits the portal and finds her plane on fire, evacuating alomost immediately. She parachutes down towards to the airfield, Michael nowhere in sight, but soon discovers she has arrived three years ago back in 2013. Michael calls her again, surprised as to how they managed to time travel, and warns him of the potential threat to the established continuity he could cause if not careful. Lucy finds Michael at a vagos hangout, where the leader Francis is currently located. Lucy chases him there and clears out the vagos, but Michael holds Francis hostage, exclaiming he is a scumbag that will cause several of conflicts in the future. Lucy insists Michael leave him alone before he can ruin the timeline, only for Michael to ignore her warning and kill Francis with a bullet to the brain, erasing the Inmate Ark, the Syndicate Ark and the Rivalry Ark from history altogether. These events send Lucy into a trance where she experiences a tonne of nightmares, before reawakening sometime later at the hangout, Michael absent and Francis dead. Michael bombs the Bolingbrooke penitentiary, and bribes the vagos to stay away from the blaine county airfields for good, in an attempt to erase his chosen events. He manages to get a gang to wipe out Vito, his italian business and the gang girls. Michael continues to manipulate time to kill off the syndicate group and many more, believing himself to be the god of time itself. Lucy finds him at the airport during a storm,and Michael decides to finally confess to his time travel methods. He reveals he is the only human alive capable of freely time travelling. However, this was only possible at certain times, and Michael was the only human alive to possess such knowledge. He went back to 2013 to kill certain people to erase certain events which affected his dad, Silas Ramsbottom. Silas hated criminals, so Michael destroyed the penitentary, he hated the syndicate, so Michael destroyed them, he hated all the events of the inmate ark, sending Michael to kill Vito and his gang, he hated Francis (but not the vagos), so Michael killed Francis, he hated the gang girls, so Michael wiped them out. Most of all, Michael hated Lucy for killing his dad, so he destroyed the plane in hopes of killing them. When learning Lucy lived, he decided to keep her alive so she could suffer. With his ultimate goal complete, Michael then informs Lucy he will be travelling back to the present in 2016, and rushes to a plane. Lucy pursues him and once again they gain altitude during the storm. Lucy devises a plan to bring her family back using time travel, thus, shooting Michael's plane sending him out of control. He manages to open a portal, but his fierey plane bashes into Lucy, knocking her past the portal ending her chances. Lucy crashes but survives, and unfortunately, remains in 2013. The crash erased her knowledge on time travel. At the crash site, near the end of the airports' runway, the police apprehend Lucy and she is arrested. On weazel news, they confirm that the other plane went missing and that the pilot's fate is unknown. The destroyed jail is then rebuilt, and completed by 2015.